Brick Johnson
Overview |badges= N/A }} He gives missions to Villain Epic Archetypes. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Alan Desslock Initial Contact So you are , eh? Dess told me you'd be comin'. He said to make sure you got from me whatever you needed. Not High Enough Level I know you want to get on with your whole Destined One kick, but I don't have anything for you until you are Threat Level 10. Too Many Missions No More Missions I swear, I was being blackmailed... Don't tell Alan what went down, or he'll kill me! Information Brick Johnson is an Arachnos Soldier, who has know Alan Desslock from back in the day. He trusts Alan, and Alan trust him. Brick knows a lot about what is going on in the organization nowadays, so he should be a helpful ally in your quest to become the Destined One. New Contact(s) Fortunata Hamilton can help you out at Threat Level 15, and I hope that this makes up for what Lt. Fossil made me do. * Fortunata Hamilton Forunata Hamilton is the one you need to seek. She and Alan have a deal, she won't give him up to Arachnos, and he won't clue them in on her dirty little secret. I'll make the intros now, but she won't have anything for you to do specifically until you are Threat Level 15. Store Brick Johnson sells inspirations, level 10 and level 15 Training enhancements. Missions Briefing I have a nice, simple smash and grab for you. There's a warehouse in Port Oakes that just got a shipment of bearer bonds in. I've got a doohickey that will override the lock on the crates, and since you'll be doing all the hard work, I'll even make it an attractive 90/10 split, where I will only take 10% of the profit? This job is too good to pass up! Mission Acceptance Here's the doohickey, just wave it in front of the crate. There will probably be some port authority guys there, but you can handle them. Unnecessary Solicitation You are not done yet! Enemies This crate is not as full of bearer bonds as you were lead to believe. You found some orders on one of the soldiers Debriefing Hey, I know what you are thinking, you want to beat me into a pulp right now... but let me explain. Lt. Fossil wanted you dead, and he has information on lots of us Arachnos soldiers that could get us thrown in the brig, or worse. He waited until you contacted one of us and then blackmailed us into setting you up into that ambush. I know you will probably never trust me again, but if you want to take the risk, I can tell you which base Lt. Fossil is working in right now. He won't be expecting the likes of you to show up. You could beat him seven ways 'til Sunday for what he tried to do to you. I think you'd agree that this would be an excellent plan. I was just following orders. Briefing OK, here is the plan. Lt. Fossil is holed up in Port Oakes. He's hiding out ordering his men around. He normally doesn't get his hands dirty, as you know combat can be dangerous. He usually just throws subordinates at the problem until the problem goes away. However, he can't resist a 'big score' on his record. If you were to pose as a Paragon Hero while taking down his base, he would most definitely try to take you down himself. Mission Acceptance You should go and visit the Facemaker in Cap au Diable, it might be a little rough getting to her, but you're the resourceful type. Call in some favors if you have to. She will set you up with a new costume that you can use to look less like an Arachnos soldier. She will set you up with a new costume that you can use to look less like an Arachnos soldier. Unnecessary Solicitation You should visit the Face Maker and get a new outfit to pull off the surprise. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to take down that blackmailer, show him who really runs things around here. Enemies Notable NPCs * Lieutenant Fossil (Arachnos Wolf Spider Huntsman, Boss) Debriefing Great job! Lt. Fossil seems to be in a coma after all the hurt you put down on him. He won't be talking to anyone for a long time, plus I think his plans to take you down are at an end. Man you ARE as good as Alan says. If you are serious about this Destined One fetish, you really should be talking to a Fortunata, and I know just the one.